The Hidden Hogwarts Academy
by Aviatrix-of-the-River-Styx
Summary: Kelsey's a transfer student, Hogwarts Academy is nothing like she's ever seen. Gangs, creeps and annoying girls, and that was just the first day. Wait till they find out her secret. And whats this... Romance? Where? Naruto/HP crossover in a normal school
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Naruto mixed in a 'normal' school situation, no magic, no chakra, gang based - SpikeyGirl's idea, I'm just writing it with her help.

This will be based mostly on Hogwarts school system with bits of the English school system mixed in, I have never been to an American school so it would probably be wrong and confusing and just using the system I'm used to would confuse every one.

Term you may need to know:

The Sixth Form will refer to sixth and seventh years - Lower and Upper respectively, its generally more relaxed and until recently was non-compulsory, students do between three and five subjects over two years, they can stop after one though and get half the qualification.

* * *

Kelsey Thorne dragged herself out of bed at the sound of her alarm rubbing her blurry eyes. She was cursing who ever had placed her alarm on a cardboard box by the door. A well placed kick shut it off, denting the wall behind it and crushing the box. She heard a muffle yell but ignored it as she opened her wardrobe to figure out what to wear.

The enclosed space was dominated by dark colours, but a section had obscenely florescent clothing. She was going to be making a statement after all. She had spent last Friday sitting near the gates to observe the poor saps who would become her new class mates. None of them looked very imaginative. Well, no one except the girl with radish earrings, she looked interesting.

The school didn't quite have an official uniform for sixth formers, sixth and seventh years, as long as you weren't too bad with it. The NEWT years, Kelsey took a moment to wonder what NEWT stood for but dismissed it, it was probably just another weird acronym.

Banging at her door reminded her that she did have to get dressed soon. She didn't fancy going in her pyjamas. Not till at least the second week at least.

"Kelsey, you need to be out the door in ten minutes if you want to be on time," a male voice called. Her dad, naturally. Her younger brother was living with Jill, poor soul, and her older brother was living on his own.

"What if I don't want to be on time?" Kelsey muttered to herself, grabbing some clothes and heading to the only bathroom in the flat.

"Then I'll let your mother visit," her dad replied offhandedly as he passed by. Kelsey shuddered, she did not want Jill to visit. Ever. It was motivation enough to get dressed and cleaned up quickly. Her bright green tank top should gain enough attention, the black short sleeved tee shirt underneath only made it seem to glow more.

She quickly brushed her short hair and tied back any of the strands long enough. She took an apple from the fruit bowl and picked up her bag, slinging it over a shoulder as she gave a quick hug to her dad.

"Have a good day at school"

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway," Kelsey said, she appreciated the fact he cared though. She picked up her skateboard and shut the door behind her. Leaping down the stairs two at a time she was glad her skateboard was easy to carry, she could have gotten a bike but moving it around the tight corners of the staircase would have taken forever.

She munched on her apple as she started to skateboard to school. The route she planned to take was mostly flat, meaning she could board all the way both directions with out too much effort.

She saw other kids walking in the same direction, a lot of them were wearing similar colours, one group looked like bees, their colours being black and yellow. Kelsey wondered if they knew they looked a bit ridiculous. Another group had matching jackets with this weird leaf symbol thing on the back. She had noticed this on Friday but waved it off as coincidence or some sort of Friday thing. Evidently not.

Kelsey weaved between them as they were spread out across the pavement. "Watch out, crazy person coming through," she warned causing them to scatter.

She ignored the shouts from the kid who she had accidentally clipped around the face with her bag and just carried on. If they didn't like it then they shouldn't have been in her way. She had warned them.

The trip to school from the flat barely took five minutes by skateboard for Kelsey. She headed for the newest looking building, the Sixth Form Centre. As a sixth year, also know as the lower sixth form, she would be spending most of her free time there. She approached the reception only to be met with a glare that dared her to come any closer. She looked harassed to the point of going on a murder spree.

"I'm new and here to pick up my timetable"

"Name?"

"Kelsey Thorne"

"Class 6A, your form room is 111, now get out of here and get off that skateboard!" the receptionist scowled handing over three sheets of paper and an ID card. Kelsey sheepish got of her board and flipped it up into her waiting hand. She studied it the first of the sheets, trying to decipher the format of her timetable.

A glance at the other sheets showed a map on one and her locker number and code on the other. Neither number would leave her possession. She slipped the ID card into a pocket.

She compared her timetable to her map. There were three different main buildings she had to look over to find her classes, plus a few smaller specialist buildings.

"Need some help?" A boy with slicked back blond hair asked, his he had a dark green tee-shirt under his uniform and he had a silver chain around his neck with a snake pendant. He oozed charisma like he seemed to ooze hair grease.

Kelsey knew that because he was in uniform that made him a fifth year. From what she had noticed last Friday, fifth years were allowed in the Sixth Form Centre to get used to it while they finished their OWLs.

"I think I can manage," Kelsey replied, she knew not to trust people for directions, chances were they'd give you bad directions. She would know, she'd done the same a few times to new kids at her old school.

"It wouldn't be right to leave you lost on your first day." By now Kelsey could see two slabs of the male human species moving to flank him, from their green accessories they would be there to back him up, not to help her.

"Thanks for the offer, but seriously, I'll pass." She went to brush past but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She repressed a shudder before turning to glare at the boy.

"Remove your hand before I remove it, this will be your only warning," Kelsey hissed coldly. The hand was immediately removed. The ice in her voice could have made an iceberg big enough to sink the Titanic. "I'll be on my way now," she said sweetly and walked off towards where she hoped her locker would be.

By the time she had found her locker she was getting tired of the stares she was getting, it was more obvious the different groups that existed. Kelsey wondered if there was some sort of hierarchy of if they were separate. She got to her locker and heard gasps from the others in the corridor as she put in her code. She looked back at them and gave them a weird look.

"Well, what do we have here, new meat?" asked a voice from behind her. She spun on her heel, almost slipping on the highly polished floor, to see two guys looking at her they both had black jackets but other than that they couldn't have looked more different. The taller of the two had spiked up blue hair and a blue tee shirt, the other guy had long dark hair and was wearing a white shirt with the first few buttons undone.

"Jeez, what is it that pointed me out to you?" Kelsey asked sarcastically. She opened her locker and shoved her skateboard in and closed it again. She was not going to be intimidated by them and she really didn't want to be tempted to hit them with her board. Last time she had broken her board, this was currently her third after the other one had an encounter with Jill and a collection of power tools.

"Your locker's next to mine. It was previously unoccupied," the long haired one answered smoothly, a hint of amusement in his voice. Kelsey was wondering if this happened often.

"Great deduction, got anything else to say or can I get on with my day?" Really, that gasping was going to piss her off soon. She turned to glare at the people behind her again.

"Do you know why they're gasping?" the blue haired one asked, grinning to show really sharp teeth.

"If I cared then I would ask, I don't care and didn't ask so I don't really want to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be," Kelsey said, and with a quick glance at her map she took of back the way she came, passing the others who looked at her in shock.

The bell rang when Kelsey finally found 111, her new form room, looking in through the window in the door, showed a half empty class. She saw the long haired guy and blue haired guy, both sitting at the back of the class room. Calming her breathing so she wouldn't appear too nervous, Kelsey opened the door and walked in confidently to the teachers desk.

"You must be the new girl," the teacher said looking at a sheet of paper in front of him and then at her. "You may call me Iruka, pick a seat and get out a reading book or if you wish you can use your map to figure out where you need to go for your classes."

Kelsey nodded her thanks and scanned the room for a decent seat, she was hesitant to pick in case she took someone else's seat. As she looked the long haired guy indicated to the seat by him. Kelsey raised an eyebrow and the guy repeated the gesture. She sauntered over to him but didn't sit down immediately.

"Do you want something?" Kelsey asked, this was more of a precaution.

"You seemed to be wondering where to sit so I offered you a place, no one sits here"

"Like no one had the locker before me?" Kelsey mused, something was going on here. When she had walked in the room everyone had been chatting, now there was silence, if she had turned around she was sure she would have everyone's attention.

"Paranoid?" he asked, smirking at her.

"Only because you're giving me a reason to be," Kelsey replied curtly, she did preferred to be considered cynical but paranoid worked as well. She glanced around the rest of the room for other potential seats but was tugged into the seat before she could even decide which place to approach. "Hey!"

"Unless you want detention on your first day, you might want to consider being quiet. Iruka's nice but not that nice," the blue hair guess advised in a whisper. Kelsey sighed and slipped off her bag, dumping it onto the floor and kicking it under her desk out of the way.

"Do you want any help finding your classes?" the long haired guy asked, Kelsey could have sworn he was smirking but then again, he had seemed to be smirking earlier.

"I think I can manage on my own, I have a map, my timetable, and the excuse of being new or lead astray when I innocently asked for directions."

"How many times have you moved school?"

"This would be my first, but I spent a lot of time leading new kids astray. I'm just waiting for my karma so I can dodge it"

"Sounds pretty smart," the blue haired guy shrugged. "What lessons do you have?"

"First NEWT year for psychology, math's, biology, physics and second NEWT year chemistry," Kelsey listed. Most people took four subjects at NEWT but five were allowed. The two guys shared a look, only two groups tended to have students with five subjects, Akatsuki and Ravenclaw. Being ahead in a class was almost unheard of, but they already know all of this, they had seen her school reports.

"My name is Itachi, this is Kisame, we're Akatsuki, prove you aren't a gullible idiot and you may be too. We're the best this school has to offer," the long haired one introduced. In this school you had to stake your claim to a new kid quickly.

"Gee, I'll have to think about that." Kelsey said sarcastically, tapping her index finger on her chin as if she were thinking. "I think I'll check my other options first. Paranoid remember." The two guys shrugged and subtly turned away from her so she couldn't hear their next words while she looked over her map.

"What options?" Itachi asked, Kisame sniggered, Kelsey would quickly find that she didn't have much of a choice when Akatsuki were involved. She didn't know they researched every new student, she had caught their interest before she even entered the building, not just because of her grades.

The classroom door slammed open and a blond ran in and slid into the seat next to Kisame. Kelsey had only briefly looked up before going back to deciphering her timetable, what was with all the letters? IM, SS, AM, KH what? Only then did she notice a key at the bottom of the sheet linking the letters to names.

"Hey, is she new?" Kelsey heard the latecomer ask, she was assuming from the voice that it was male but with the hair it was a bit hard to tell just from a brief glimpse. She didn't hear the reply as the bell rang. Glad she hadn't bothered to take anything out of her bag she grabbed it and made a beeline for the door. She had a vague idea of where she was going.

She probably would have managed to get there on time had someone not dragged her by her bag towards a nearby empty classroom.

* * *

What do you think?

Is it too complicated to follow?

Just so you're aware, people have done A-levels (NEWTs) a year early as well as five subjects total, so don't bother telling me thats unrealistic.

Also as a general thing, there will be a paring, eventually, this is school, relationships are rarely serious, so the paring will vary.


	2. Chapter 2

Written with SpikeyGirls help.

* * *

"I'm giving you thirty seconds to explain why you dragged me here before I start hurting you," Kelsey said, glaring at the trio of boys who had dragged her into the empty classroom. She recognised the shortest one from earlier, the light was shining off his pale hair. She assumed the other two were also from before too.

"I want you to realise what a mistake you made earlier, Slytherin could make you great"

"That's it. I'm getting away from you and your creepy self." Kelsey slipped out of the door that she had been edging towards. The idiots hadn't even held onto her to make sure she couldn't walk out. Was everyone in this place an idiot or a creep?

What was Slytherin anyway, Itachi and Kisame had mentioned Akatsuki, were they social groups or what?

She quickly got her bearings relative to her classroom, thanks to the map, and she headed on her way. Because of her five subjects she only had a few free lessons on her two week cycle. This meant most of her days were full, and she was now going to be late for chemistry with SS, or Mr S. Snape as the key told her.

Ten minutes is one sixth of an hour, it's also the amount of time Kelsey was late for chemistry, which in turn was one sixth of the lesson. The only reason she managed to avoid detention on her first day was just that: it was her first day.

"Tardiness is not tolerated in this school and defiantly not in my lesson Miss Thorne," Mr Snape told her. "Take a seat next to someone, you will need a partner for this year. Do it quickly, you've wasted enough time as it is"

Kelsey looked at the classroom and noticed the only person sitting on their own. Why did it have to be Itachi? Seriously, this was getting disturbing. She slung her bag under the table and slouched onto the free stool.

"Why is it always you?" she muttered rhetorically as she took out a notepad and pen. She had expected note taking for the first few lessons. She already was a week behind everyone else. As she put pen to paper the rest of the world seemed to fade out as she copied of the board and took notes about the important parts of the lecture.

Her mind started to wander a bit as she wrote. Of course she didn't realise it until she heard a sneering voice from her teacher.

"I didn't think I was teaching a class on-" he paused to look at her paper, "-the effect of glitter in a goldfish's diet"

"Well you see a goldfish gets it colour from-" Kelsey started, fully ready to explain her notes.

"I don't particularly care, it's not relevant to my class. So far you have not made a good impression on me in this class. I'm beginning to doubt whether I should have allowed you in to my lessons"

"Doubt away, I deserve to be here, I'm just as intelligent as anyone else in this room"

"Tell me then, what is Hess's law?" Snape asked, from the sneer on his face he didn't think she knew.

"A law that states that the energy in a reaction is independent to the route in which the reaction takes place," Kelsey said, reciting what she'd read in her old textbook. Snape's face seemed to sour slightly while the class started whispering.

He looked like he was about to snap at her but the end of class bell rang and before he could say anything, the classroom was deserted.

Kelsey headed down the corridor, her classroom wasn't to far from chemistry, in all her geekiness she had physics next. All the NEWT science classrooms were in the same block.

At least Itachi hadn't followed, hopefully he had a different class to go to, from the fact he was in her chemistry class probably meant he was in the year above her. She looked though the window on the door to the classroom, there were a few people there unpacking their stuff so she walked in, showing more confident than she felt. Despite him being a stalker, having Itachi in her class had been like a safety net, it was someone she know.

Out of habit she headed to the back of the classroom, it was a defensive custom of hers, it was harder to spot the bad kid if you couldn't see they were misbehaving because of the people between her and the teacher. It was also easier to see when a teacher was paying attention to what she was doing. It was just a habit from earlier school years that she had yet to grow out of.

The only other person at the back was a gir- bo- person of questionable gender on first observation. That was the second person who she couldn't tell their gender at first glance but the first who she couldn't tell at all even after another glance, the clothes were bulky and hid anything that may have given her a clue. She slid into the seat next to the… person. Said person didn't object so Kelsey assumed it was alright to stay.

"Uh, hi, I'm Kelsey, I'm new here," she introduced brightly. She might as well get to know the person and maybe figure out the gender. She was only really interested in finding out the gender though, she hated not knowing something like that.

"Haku," the person said without looking at her, instead the person was reading a book.

"So, what's the teacher like?" Kelsey asked, trying to make conversation, single words made it hard to figure out someone's gender.

"Late." That hadn't helped, the persons voice sounded so gender neutral from the single words. Kelsey didn't want to ask outright, it was a challenge. For now she would follow Haku's example and read, she had brought a book with her just in case. It was about two girls who were thrown into a parallel dimension and definitely made a better read than a book she had tried about sparkly vampires.

It was about five minutes later Kelsey's attention was brought to someone walking into the room, the rest of the class seemed to have already arrived, and from the fact Haku was putting away his book showed this was probably the teacher.

The teacher didn't look that impressive, not compared to chemistry. He had that aura of laziness and a book in his hand, one eye was covered by a folded bandana. Kelsey had to wonder if he would teach the class how his grey hair seemed to defy gravity.

"Today we'll be continuing with the fundamental particles…" Mr Hatake started, never taking his visible eye of the book. Kelsey once again began to take notes, this time she wasn't interrupted by the teacher when she went a bit of topic with them. By the end of that lesson she had several theories on how his hair looked like he had reversed gravity just for it.

She had also made no headway on Haku's gender. It was as much of a mystery as it had been at the beginning of the lesson. Mr Hatake hadn't called on Haku so Kelsey couldn't tell from that. In fact Mr Hatake hadn't called on anyone, nor had he mentioned a new student or anything that the class may have done.

Kelsey was beginning to think that physics would be ok, she would have to study in her own time to make sure she kept up with the work but she was fine with that. She didn't have a social life as of yet and she doubted she would anytime soon.

The bell rang and the classroom rapidly emptied. Before she reached the door Mr Hatake beckoned her over.

"Miss Thorne? A moment please." Kelsey walked up to his desk and waited. "My hair is naturally like this, I don't have a special anti-gravity gel for it," he told her leaving her with a shocked expression, that had been one of her theories, how had he known, he barely knew she was there.

She was still a bit shell-shocked as she left the classroom, she had break and then a free lesson before psychology. She headed to the common room that all the NEWT students shared.

The sight that she was met with broke her out of it as she burst out laughing. Seemingly, each group was sat around their own table or two, all colour coded for convenience as the groups seemed to have personalised the surfaces.

Unfortunately there wasn't a new kids table so she decided to get food and wander around the school to make her own mental map of the place. Kelsey went to the vending machines for a bar of chocolate, she was hungry after two lessons already. She wasn't used to it after her old school's lesson system. Her path was blocked by some girls in the same green scheme as the grease kid earlier.

"You want to get past, you got to pay a toll," one of them demanded rubbing her forefinger and thumb together in the universal sign for money.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing troll under the bridge?" Kelsey asked mock politely. The girls next to the ringleader gasped, the one in the middle who had spoken just started turning red.

Next thing Kelsey felt was wetness seeping through her hair, she turned around to see another green girl with a newly emptied plastic cup. Kelsey just grinned evilly and shook her head causing the liquid to spray the people surrounding her. The shrieks pieced the background noise of the room and suddenly there was silence as everyone was focused on the small group. Kelsey initially ignored it as she got her chocolate bar but she noticed they were still watching.

"Does no one have anything better to do?" Kelsey asked rhetorically.

"It seems you're interesting Kelsey." Kelsey recognised that voice, it seemed her stalker was back.

"Then this place must be terribly boring" Kelsey summarised, she turned to face the pair. Like earlier Kisame seemed to be grinning.

"Looking for somewhere to sit?" Kisame asked, it seemed that the two guys were buddies not just seat neighbours, Kelsey did wonder if they were more than friends, it was on her list of things to find out.

"Not really"

"Want to come sit with us?" Kisame asked, he was still grinning. Kelsey tried to ignore it, it was bugging her already.

"Again, not really"

"Aw, you thought we were giving you a choice, how cute," Itachi said in complete monotone. Kelsey realised then she should have walked away when they had first approached her.

Kisame grabbed her arm and she was manhandled over to a table, the top was black with a red cloud outlined in white. It didn't look like it fitted with the group of people at the table. None of the occupants seemed to have anything in common, if she had seen them separately she would never have guessed that they knew each other.

Kelsey tried to look disinterested at the weird sight as she was pulled into a seat between Itachi and Kisame. Something told her that trying to leave would be very difficult.

"This the new kid?" one of the guys asked. Kelsey had noticed there was only one other girl at the table. The guys did seem interesting though, they would be easy to identify, what with the weird hair colours.

"If by 'new' you mean-" Kelsey started.

"Yes, she's the new kid," Kisame said cutting her off.

"The one who-" The blond from her form class began.

"Yes." Again Kisame cut off the speaker. Kelsey couldn't help by be curious, did what, what did they know?

"She doesn't look like much. Just another punk." Kelsey glared at the guy who said that, it seemed gray was not an unusual hair colour in this school, or this guy had been held back so many years he was really old.

"Mind not talking about me as if I wasn't here?" Kelsey asked, bringing their attention back to her.

"Why would we mind?" the grey haired guy asked. What made it worse in Kelsey's eyes was the fact he sounded serious. She was beginning to hate him.

* * *

Please Review


End file.
